It All Comes Down to Magic
by K. Ashley
Summary: Dialogue only! Harry's fifth year happens as if you were there, leaving everything up to your imagination but the dialogue! I've never done anything like this before, so read and lemme know if it's working!
1. Default Chapter

"Hullo, beautiful… No, no… How is your day going? Lovely weather, isn't it? The sunlight dancing off your hair is really-"

"Fred? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, uh, hey George…"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Talking? I wasn't talking!"

"Yes, you were, Fred. Who is she?"

"She? She who?"

"Exactly. I've seen you talking to no one before, and it can only mean one thing… You've got a crush, and you're rehearsing what you're going to say to her!"

"Get real, George, I'm not that much of a loser!"

"Whatever you say, Freddie, but twins can't lie… I can always tell when you're lying."

"Damn it."

"So, who is she, Fred?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Honest injun."

"Pardon?"

"Er, it's an American term…"

"Right. Okay, then, it's Angelina."

"Angelina Johnson?"

"The very same. But you have to swear to me that you won't say a word!"

"_Angelina Johnson?_"

"George!"

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything. How long?"  
"About two weeks, now. We were just sitting in Potions one day and she dropped her pencil and I bent to pick it up for her and she bent to pick it up at the same time and our fingers touched and, and…"

"Aw, Fred's in love!"

"Shut it."

"Fred's in love with who?"

"Get out, Ron, we're talking here."  
"I don't have to get out, this is the kitchen! Who do you love, Fred?"

"I don't _love_ anyone!"

"George, tell me who Fred likes!"

"Get out, Ron."

"Free country."

"Right, then, stay in the kitchen all you like, Ronniekins. I'm off to Diagon Alley to shop for school stuff. You coming, Fred?"

"Yeah. See you, Ron."

"Bye, Fred. Bye, George."

_"Ron!"_

"I'm in the kitchen, mum!" …

"Oh, where are the twins?"  
"Just left for Diagon Alley."

"Why didn't they wait for the rest of us? I told them we would all go together as soon as Harry arrives!"

"I think Fred was off to meet some girl. Heard them talking about him _loving_ somebody or other."

"Love? Fred's in _love_?"

"Nah, mum, he just fancies some girl."

"Anyway, Harry'll be here soon. Go on and get ready to go, I've got a lot of shopping to do. And tell Ginny to get ready, too, please!"

…

"Hullo, Ron!"

"Harry! You're here! Bout time, too, mum's driving me bonkers waiting to go shopping. Make the trip all right?"

"Yeah, I only inhaled a little bit of the Floo Powder your mum sent me by owl. I had a time trying to get a fire, though. Aunt Petunia thought I was crazy for wanting to light the grate in the middle of summer."

"Ah, she's just a dumb Muggle. Let's get downstairs, then, before mum has a conniption…Ginny! Stop primping and come downstairs!"

"All right, Ron, I'm coming! Honestly, you're such a - Harry!"

"Hey, Ginny."

"I, um… Hi."

"All right, mum, we're ready to go."

"Not until you tuck in that shirt, Ron."

"There, it's tucked."

"Okay, then, Ginny first. Here's the Floo Powder."

"_Diagon Alley!_" *swish, _pop!_*

"Harry, you next!… And Ron…"

"Hey, Harry, you made it on your first try! Good job, mate!"

"Shut up, Ron."

"Come on, we're supposed to meet Hermione at Gringotts. See you later, mum, Ginny!"

"One hour, boys!"

"Ron, slow down, you're practically running!"

"Sorry, Harry, didn't realize it."

"You're in an awful hurry to meet Hermione, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not a thing, Ron… Not a thing."

"There she is! 'Oi, 'Mione, over here!"

"_'Mione?'_"

"Shut up, Harry."

"Hello, Harry, Ron! How has your summer been?"

"Hi, Hermione. Summer will be better now that I've left the Dursleys'."

"And you, Ron?"

"I, uh… Summer?… It's been, um, beautiful."

"You'll have to excuse Ron, Hermione. He's still a bit dizzy from the trip over."

"Oh, right. Well, shall we start at Flourish and Blott's then?"

"Good afternoon, children! How can I help you?"

"Hello, Mr. Blott. We're here for our fifth year supplies."

"Very good! Splendid! All of our fifth year needs are on aisle twelve! Just give a shout if you need assistance!"

"Gee, Mr. Blott sure seemed to be in a good mood."

"Of course, he is, Ron, didn't you hear? Mr. Blott has just gotten married last month. Everyone says he's been happy as a lark since. She must be a lovely woman!"

"Girls…"

"Oh, hush, come on, here's a lovely set of quills…"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dream Team themselves."

"Step off, Malfoy."

"Whoa, Weasley, don't be so touchy! Can't I say hello to my classmates?  
"No, as a matter of fact."

"Well, your little friends haven't made any objections, Weasley… What are you gawking at, Granger? Never seen muscles before? Well, I understand. After all, look who you associate with: skinny and skinnier."

"What happened, Malfoy? Get stung by a bee?"

"Nice try, Potter, but these guns are genuine. Been working out all summer. You don't stand a chance at Quidditch this season."

"And how are muscles going to help you catch the Snitch?"

"Oh, they will, Granger. You'll see. Well, I'm off to shop. Here, Weasley, take this Sickle and buy your Mudblood girlfriend something pretty."

"Why, Malfoy, you little-"

"Ron! No, don't, Ron, that's just what he wants you to do!"

"Hermione's right, Ron, just let it go."

"I'll get him one of these days, I swear I will."

"Come on, Ron, let's go and get some ice cream."

"He shouldn't have called you that, Hermione."

"I know he shouldn't, Ron, but it's okay. He's full of it anyway."

"How do you keep your temper with him? And you, too, Harry! You both manage to stay so calm around that filthy git. I don't get it."

"You'll learn, Ron. Just ignore him. After all, when you get angry, you're playing right into his hands."

"Hermione's right again, Ron."

"Yeah, I guess so. Now, about that ice cream…"


	2. Draco's Cry for Help

"Here, 'Mione, let me carry some of that for you."

"Thank you, Ron!"

"No *grunt* problem… Geez, Hermione, how many books did you buy?"

"Only what I need."

"Hey, Ron, Hermione, there's Hagrid!"

"Oi, Hagrid, over here!"

"Why, if it ain't my favorite three! 'Lo, Harry, Ron, Hermione! Doin' yer school shoppin'?"

"Yes, we've just finished. How have you been, Hagrid?"

"Fine, Hermione, fine, thanks! I'm jus' runnin' some errands fer Dumbledore."

"What's in that crate, Hagrid?"  
"Not ter worry, Ron, jus' a new creature fer my class. I think yeh'll really like this one!"

"If you say so, Hagrid. Sorry we can't talk long, but we've got to meet Ron's mum soon, and Hermione's got to meet her parents, as well."

"All righ' then, well have a great rest o' the summer you three! I'll be seein' ya at Platform 9 ¾ then!"

"'Bye, Hagrid!"

"See you, Hagrid!"

"Later, Hagrid!"

"Hey, Ron, there's your mum."

"Oh, you go on, Harry, I'm going to help Hermione bring her books to her parents. I won't be a minute."

"Oh… okay, Ron. See you, Hermione!"

"'Bye, Harry! See you soon! … Thank you for helping me, Ron."

"Oh, it's no problem, really. *grunt*"

"I can at least carry some of them, Ron! Here, give me a few."

"No, no! I've got it! Where are your parents, anyway?"

"There they are! Mum, dad, over here!"

"Oh, there you are, darling! Hello, Ron, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Mrs. Granger, thanks."

"Here, Ron, give those to my dad. Thanks again for helping me."

"Anytime, 'Mione. Well, I'd better go and catch up with Harry and my mum. See you in a week!"

"Yes, in a week… 'Bye, then!"

….

"You okay, Ron? You've been kind of quiet all evening."

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm all right, Harry."

"You sure? Did something happen with Hermione?"

"No… What makes you think that?"

"Oh, nothing… Just the way you turn bright red at the mention of her name."

"Do I?"

"Ron, give me a break. You like her, don't you?"

"No!"

"Then why are you all red?"

"I - I - I don't know! Geez!"

"Come on, Ron, I'm your best friend! You've got to tell me!"

"Okay, okay… She kissed me today before I left her with her parents. Only on the cheek, though."

"Really?"

"Well don't looks so excited about it! It's not like I've never been kissed on the cheek before! Stop grinning at me like that, Harry, you're scaring me!"

"Sorry, Ron, it's just that I knew it! I knew you two had something going on!"

"Nothing's going on! I'm going to bed. 'Night, Harry."

"'Night, Ron… _sweet dreams!_"

"Shut up, Harry!"

…

"Have you got everything? Did you remember your wand? And what about your lunch? I packed you a lunch!"

"Chill out, mum, it's all here!"

"Okay, then. You'd better get on, the train's about to leave. Give me hugs, all of you!"

"Muuuum! You're embarrassing me! And Harry, too!"

"I'm not embarrassed, Mrs. Weasley."

"All right, all right. Have a great school year, all of you! Oh, Ginny, don't forget to write!"

"I won't mum!"

"Okay, then, good bye!"

"'Bye, mum!"

"Good bye, mum!"

"'Bye, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for everything!"

"Geez, I thought she'd never let us go!"

"Be grateful, Ron."

"Honestly, Harry, sometimes I'm jealous of you being an orphan!"

"Ha, ha, you don't mean that."

"Yeah… Sorry, Harry."

"No problem. Let's sit in here, this one's empty."

"I'm going down the corridor! See you, Ron, Harry!"

"'Bye Ginny."

"Oh, would you just shut up, Pig?"

"What's she so upset about?"

"I dunno, but I'm ready to chuck her out of the window!"

"Here, set her next to Hedwig. Maybe that'll calm her down."

"There you are! I've been going up and down the train looking for you!"

"Hey, Hermione."

"Ron, what's wrong with your owl?"

"I dunno…"

"Well, well, well, we meet again."

"Honestly, Malfoy, do you just go around looking for us or something?"

"As if I would."

"Well leave then."

"I don't think I will. I'd like to talk to Potter, if you don't mind."

"We do mind."

"Just keep it up, Weasley, just keep it up…"

"What do you want to talk to me about, Malfoy?"

"Actually, it's private, Potter. Step out into the corridor."

"Don't go, Harry, there's got to be something up."

"Oh, shove it, Granger, I'm not going to hurt your little hero. Harry?"

"I'm coming…. All right, Malfoy, what do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Potter. Don't think I'm enjoying asking _you_ for help, but I have no other choice."

"What do you need my help with?"

"I need… No, I can't talk here. Too many people around to hear."

"Why don't you want anyone else to hear? Are you embarrassed about something?"

"No, Potter, not embarrassed. Scared is more like it."

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again. I've never been afraid of anything before, and I don't like the feeling much."

"Well, what's going on then? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"So, you will help me, then?"

"No promises."

"Meet me tonight, after the Feast, in the Forest."

"The Forest? No, way, Malfoy, I'm not that stupid. You're trying to get me into trouble."

"I swear I'm not. Be there and I'll tell you everything. But come alone."

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy? You're sweating like it's mid-July. What's got you that scared?"

"Forest. Tonight. See you then."

"Wait! Malfoy, I -"

…

"Well, what did he want?"

"I dunno, Ron… But whatever it is, it's bad."


	3. The Imperius Curse

"I want to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts! I know that with the events of last year, many of our students have not come back, due to their parents' worry. And I also know that many of you who are here this evening wish you could have stayed home as well. But I assure you that while you are within these castle walls, you are completely safe. I think it is my duty to inform you that Lord Voldemort is at large, and the Ministry is doing its utmost to find him. He cannot touch anyone at this school, however, I am afraid that we will have to cancel all trips to Hogsmeade until Voldemort is captured. I fear you would not be safe outside Hogwarts grounds. On a happier note, I would like to introduce to you Madame O'Reilly, who is to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I hope that you will all make her feel welcome in our lovely school. And now, without further ado, let the feast begin!"

"Aaah, food! I'm starving!"

"Ron! Leave some for the rest of the table!"

"'On't wuwy, 'Mione, 'ere's pwenty of foo' to go 'roun."

"Ugh! Don't talk with your mouth full! That's gross!"

"Bad news about Hogsmeade, isn't it?"

"Yes, Harry, it is."

"Yeah, weekends are going to be a bit boring from now on, I guess… Will you pass the potatoes, Hermione?"

"Here you go, Ron. But you two have to promise me you won't go sneaking off school grounds. It's just too dangerous, and I'd be sick with worry about you!"

"Gee, Hermione, you sound like my mum!"

"Well, someone's got to…"

"'Oi, that new professor is cute, isn't she? And she's Irish, too!"

"Yeah, Seamus, she does look pretty good."

"Hey, Harry, why does Malfoy keep looking over here?"

"I told you, Hermione, he wants to talk to me later about something. All he told me before is that he's scared, and that he needs my help."

"Why would he come to you? You're not even friends."

"I dunno. But he wants me to meet him in the Forest after the feast."

"Harry, don't go!"

"She's right this time, Harry. It's gotta be a trick or something. Malfoy's just trying to get you into trouble."

"That's what I thought at first, but you should've seen the look on his face! He was terrified about something, and he hated having to come to me about it."

~*~*~*~

"So what's up, Malfoy? What did you want to talk about?"

"What?! Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Oh, sorry… Forgot I had my cloak on."

"Geez, Potter, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry. Now what is going on? Why did you make me come here?"

"Are you sure you're alone?"

"You don't see anyone else around, do you?"

"Well I didn't see you at first, either!"

"Yes, Malfoy, I'm alone. Now spill it."

"Voldemort's back."

"You brought me out here to tell me something I already know?! I witnessed the whole gruesome thing for myself!"

"I know, I know, just hear me out, Potter!"

"Go on, then."

"My father's a Death Eater. Voldemort has been staying at Malfoy Manor all summer, and he's angry, Harry, he's so angry… He thinks father got a little too ambitious during the time Voldemort was away, and he's threatened to completely ruin my family!"

"Why should I care if your family is ruined? What has that got to do with me?"

"Voldemort has given father one last chance to make amends… Harry, he's coming for you. My father is coming for you and for me, too. I told him I didn't want to become a Death Eater, and he told Voldemort, and I was nearly killed on the spot! I tried to run, but they locked me under the Imperius Curse, and, and…"

"And what? What is it, Malfoy?"

"Oh, God, Potter, they made me do it! I didn't even know that I did it until they broke the curse!"

"Calm down, Malfoy, you're all right. What did they make you do?"

"They made me…"

"Malfoy? Draco, what's wrong?"

"What are _you_ doing here, Potter? Want to fight? Ha, ha, give me your best shot!"

"What? Malfoy, put your wand away! I don't want to fight you, Malfoy!"

"But I want to _kill_ you, Potter!"

"Oh, God, the Curse… You're back under the curse! Malfoy, what did they make you do? You have to remember!"

"Run, little Potter, fast as you can!"

"Malfoy, look at me! You have to fight it! It's just the curse, you have to snap out of it!"

"Three…"

"Malfoy, don't!"

"Two…"

"Oh, God, Draco, please! It's the curse! You've got to break it, Malfoy, concentrate!"

"One…"

"Nooo!"

_"Crucio!"_

*~*~*~*~*

"Is he awake, yet, Poppy?"

"Just starting to stir, Albus. Have a seat next to him, but give the boy a minute before you begin the interrogation."

"Poppy Pomfrey, you make me out to be a meddlesome old fool."

"Sorry, Professor, it's just that Harry's been through a lot in the past few hours, he'll be groggy and I daresay he'll still be in a lot of pain. Whoever performed that curse certainly knew his magic."

"Very well, Poppy, I'll give him time to come around. I will, however, need to speak to him in _private_."

"Yes, sir. I'll be in my office, if you need me."

"Thank you… Harry? Harry, you are safe, now."

"Hmm? What? I - I - Professor? Where am I?"

"Sssh, calm down, Harry. You are in the Hospital Wing."  
"Where is Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy? I suspect he is at breakfast with the rest of the students. Why do you ask, Harry?"

"Professor Dumbledore, he's not well. He…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"He told me some things last night, before…"

"Harry, whatever you have to say is fine. I will be discreet."

"Yes, sir… Malfoy put me under the Cruciatus Curse last night."

"Did he? Why?"

"Well, you see Professor, it wasn't his fault. At least, I don't _think_ it was his fault. He told me that Voldemort stayed at his house over the summer holidays, and that he was really angry at Lucius Malfoy and Draco, as well. He said that Voldemort and his father put him under the Imperius Curse. He said they made him do something, but he didn't tell me what."

"Go on, Harry."  
"Then he started to threaten me, and his eyes sort of glazed over. I think he went back under the Imperius. And then he cursed me. Professor, you're not going to _punish_ Draco, are you?"

"Do you think he deserves punishing, Harry?"

"No, sir. I think he needs help."

"Very well, then. Do you feel up to going to classes today? Are you still in pain, Harry?"

"Only a little. I think I'd rather go to classes than lay in here and think all day. May I, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Certainly, Harry. But do not stray from the castle again. Stay with your friends, and tell no one about what has happened. I think that it would be best for Draco Malfoy if this incident were kept secret for now."

"Yes, Professor."

"Now, if you are feeling well enough, I suggest you hurry down to the Great Hall before breakfast is finished. You look famished."

"Thank you, Professor."

"And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"No sleuthing, please. Let me handle this one."

"Yes sir."


End file.
